


主唱×漢 1

by Marseus



Series: 主唱歡樂日常 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 非1v1戀愛關係
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marseus/pseuds/Marseus
Summary: 全文主唱ABO本篇勳漢如標題，就是沒什麼營養的主唱隊自產自銷第一章(笑)A：知勳(辣椒)，勝寬(太陽)B：碩珉O：凈漢(未知)，知秀(奶油)性別及氣味都是某次玩AI時，隨機抽出的所以就照著這設定玩了😂





	主唱×漢 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不適請立即逃逸，不准來杠我😭  
我只是最近嗑勳漢嗑到有點上頭＆想慶祝一下終於收到的勳咪跟勳漢卡🍺

“唔……”  
低微的輕哼夾雜唇舌交纏間的水聲是深夜的錄音室唯一的聲響。

“真想就這樣標記哥。”李知勳輕吻著難得乖順的尹凈漢，從一開始的試探的親吻，到深埋在對方肩頸舔舐散發信息素的後頸，再時不時以牙齒輕咬感受對方因這樣侵略性的行為引起的輕顫，這樣的過程總讓李知勳感到滿足。  
李知勳特別喜歡觸碰尹凈漢，撇開Omega對  
Alpha生理上的吸引外，這只是他對尹凈漢的愛情表現。撫摸脖頸細軟的髮絲，從身後摟著他的細腰，又或是什麼都不做僅僅是看著他都能讓李知勳感到滿足。  
而尹凈漢一直以來也都放縱李知勳的碰觸，甚至偶爾還會撒嬌地蹭一蹭他的手心。

“想什麼呢？”似乎是察覺到尹凈漢的恍神，李知勳一口咬上他的喉結，舌頭摩挲過因為緊張而不停滾動的喉頭，直到感受到尹凈漢溢出安撫意味的信息素才放開。尹凈漢這才發覺李知勳原本收斂的信息素早就瀰漫在整個空間，本就敏感的身體感官沉浸在辛辣的信息素中，腺體似乎也被這樣的熱度給炙熟了，衣服與身體的摩挲都能引起戰慄。

“想知勳……嗯……”尹凈漢享受著Alpha氣息的安撫，回過身摟住李知勳索吻。  
“知勳啊我愛你。”  
“嗯。”李知勳只簡短地低哼著吻了上去，神情寵溺得要滴出蜜來。

被李知勳的信息素誘導著進入了發情期，熱潮讓尹凈漢整個人都暈呼呼的，任由李知勳三兩下就剝掉了他的長褲露出兩條白皙的雙腿跨坐在弟弟身上。與長期訓練出飽滿結實肌肉的李知勳對比，尹凈漢的身材就顯得單薄許多，。  
白色的內褲包覆著的性器早就硬了，前端不停流出清液，後穴更是濕得一塌糊塗，身體早已作好被佔有的準備。

想獨佔他，想要就這樣不顧意願地直接咬上那脆弱的脖頸標記他，向所有人宣告所有權。  
但尹凈漢總像是抓準了李知勳的心思般隨之送上討好、安撫的親吻和碰觸，輕易地讓李知勳按下那些黑暗的慾望。  
“哥你就吃定我喜歡你是吧。”李知勳將衣服下擺捲起讓尹凈漢自己咬著，露出整片胸膛後懲罰似地一口咬上乳首又叼著拉扯，聽著尹凈漢吃痛地發出像是幼貓般委屈的嗚咽，再溫柔地以舌頭打著圈舔舐吸吮。  
李知勳埋頭玩弄尹凈漢敏感的乳頭，另一邊則是用手指揉捏拉扯，很快小巧嫣紅的乳首在刺激下挺立了起來，胸前傳來的嘖嘖聲及一陣陣酥麻讓尹凈漢又是舒服又是難為情地憋紅了臉。下身的性器已經硬得不行，後穴空虛的感覺更是讓他忍不住開口懇求。  
“知勳，進來……嗯、別吸了……”  
“哥真是任性。”  
李知勳狀似無奈地抱怨著抬起頭，彷彿下身漲得發疼渴求著對方的不是自己似的，一邊慢條斯理地把尹凈漢的上衣扒掉親吻胸膛。直到尹凈漢氣惱地自己跨坐上他的性器，張闔的小嘴迫不及待地吸吮碩大的龜頭，過多的淫水把漲得紫紅的性器沾得滿是水光。尹凈漢伸手探到身後扶住挺立的肉棒，卻幾次嘗試卻都從穴口滑開，尹凈漢忍不住生氣地一口咬上李知勳結實的肩膀。

“知勳尼快點……快進來……”  
“哥不是做得很好嗎？再試試。”李知勳邊調笑著邊大力揉捏尹凈漢的臀部，間或拍打使臀肉被打出肉波，力道並不會使尹凈漢感到疼痛，反而是後穴在這樣的拍打下卻被刺激地一張一闔，更加強烈的空虛感引得尹凈漢懇求都帶了哭腔。

“不要欺負我了嗚……！”此時李知勳才惡劣地一把將他按下，堅挺的利刃直挺挺地捅進高熱濕滑的腸道，飢渴的穴肉緊緊裹住性器，蠕動著按摩忍耐到暴起的青筋，讓李知勳忍不住舒服的喟歎。

粗大的陰莖一下子破開層層軟肉，穴口被撐得光滑，大量的淫水潤滑著甬道讓侵入者輕易地攻城掠地。體內猛地被填滿的滿漲感讓尹凈漢失去了反應能力，李知勳插得又深又重，彷彿要把他整個人頂穿了似的。

尹凈漢傻傻的摸了摸自己平坦的腹部，水汪汪的杏眼看向始作俑者控訴他的粗魯。紅唇委屈的癟著，身體還被釘在李知勳的肉棒上，稍微一個動作都能感受到體內的巨物直頂得尹凈漢漲地嘴裡哼哼唧唧個沒完。

“知勳頂得好深……唔嗯……動一下……”  
“嗯……那邊好舒服……”  
李知勳壓下衝動任由尹凈漢軟著音指使，粗大的性器在高熱濕滑的腸道內開始緩慢地抽插試圖讓尹凈漢早點習慣，床事上再怎麼玩鬧也不能傷了這怕疼的哥哥。  
沒料到反而是尹凈漢先不耐煩這緩慢的動作，在熬過最初的不適後，尹凈漢撐著李知勳的腹肌為施力點，前前後後地用貪吃的後穴吞吐深埋在體內的巨物，又趴到李知勳身上湊近敏感的耳窩舔舐、放肆撒嬌呻吟。平時清澈的嗓音此時卻是最甜蜜的蜜糖，連尹凈漢平時冷冽的信息素此時都多了一分甜，又甜又黏的Omega使盡各種方式引誘他的Alpha狠狠佔有他。

受不了自家Omega的誘惑，李知勳雙手掐住尹凈漢的胯部，下身快速向上挺動著，後穴被幹得酸麻，讓尹凈漢只能抱緊李知勳伏在他身上喘息呻吟。  
突然傳入耳中門把轉動的聲音讓尹凈漢緊張地全身都緊繃了起來，高熱濕滑的穴肉絞緊了深埋在其中的性器讓李知勳差點忍不住射精的衝動。

“等等……！知、知勳……不要了！有人來！” 李知勳沒有理會哥哥驚慌的推拒，只是支起身一把將他推倒在一旁的沙發上，扛起尹凈漢一條腿在肩上，半跪在他身後幹他。

“哥，你忘了。”過多的快感混雜著害怕事情曝光的恐懼逼得尹凈漢不禁想逃離，這動作卻惹怒了專制的Alpha，性器狠狠地碾過敏感點，巨大的快感如電流般遊走在身體每一吋，讓尹凈漢性器一抖白濁就射在自己肚皮上，平時撒嬌的奶音此時嗚嗚咽咽地求饒只是讓李知勳更加慾火高漲。

李知勳抬眼看向來人，“現在是專屬於主唱隊的時間，沒有人敢來打擾的。”


End file.
